Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a touch panel and a display apparatus including the same, and, more particularly, to a touch panel configured to prevent (or reduce) defects in curved surface portions and a display apparatus including the same.
Discussion of the Background
Electronic devices, such as smart phones, digital cameras, laptop computers, navigation units, smart televisions, and the like, that provide images to users, typically include a display apparatus for displaying images. The display apparatus may include a touch function to provide users with a convenient method of interaction. The display apparatus including the touch function may include a display panel and a touch panel disposed on the display panel. The display panel responds to an input signal from the touch panel to display an image corresponding to the input signal. It is also recognized that display apparatuses may be formed in various shapes. For example, a display apparatus may include a curved display panel transformed into a shape of a curved surface by applying a determined force to a flat display panel or configured as a flexible display panel, which may be folded, rolled, flexed, etc. In this manner, the touch panel may also have the same shape as the display panel, and may be disposed on (or incorporated as part of) the display panel. Generally, when the touch panel is transformed from a flat plate shape into a curved surface shape, defects in wiring portions may occur in a curved surface portion.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.